


Forever

by arecumbentibus



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arecumbentibus/pseuds/arecumbentibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe flows through his veins and melts into his flesh and bones and he continues running on his own, half chasing and half fleeing forever and always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

_Forever_ burns through his mind in strands of red and gold, coiling tightly against him, vowing to never let go and what a double edged sword it is; curse _because forever doesn’t exist for everyone_ and cure _because he deserves it_.

And now he is alone, a lonely wanderer amongst the stars and living with the knowledge of how it all ends… if it ever ends, if _he_ ever ends.

The universe flows through his veins and melts into his _flesh_ and _bones_ and he continues running on his own, half chasing and half fleeing _forever_ and _always_.

But it’s all done in vain because the weight of _just being_ is tattooed along his two hearts in letters that used to burn like fireworks across the skies, always ending and starting.

With another shudder of sadness and regret he realizes he’s the only one that holds the true meaning anymore.

He knows he can never escape it, but he will still try.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my Tumblr (killthefez) on February 21st, 2011.


End file.
